


So full

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [4]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Ben, Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, Top!Mike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>Can we have some more bottom!Ben, please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So full

Sinking down onto Mike's cock, taking inch for inch, breathing through the stretch and the slight pain in his lower back and arching into the hand wrapping around his weeping cock.

Ben dug his fingers into Mike's shoulders, when he begun to stroke his cock fast, leaving red moon shaped marks where his fingernails pressed too hard into soft skin.

Sliding the last inch down until he sat in his lover's lap, his legs caging the other man's hips while his arms curled around Mike's neck, pulling him closer until they were pressed up against each other.

The blond one's other hand came around his hips, settling on his side, his thumb stroking over taunted skin when Ben lifted his hips to slide down once again.

This time with a soft moan on his lips and fluttered shut eyes.

Mike made a humming noise, losing the grip on Ben's cock between them to curl his arm around Ben's frame, pressing him closer until every inch of skin was covered with his skin.

“Perfect.” Mike muttered into Ben’s skin when Ben clenched around him making him see stars.

“You feel so good inside of me.” Ben nosed his way from his shoulder up to Mike's ear, nibbling on his earlobe. “Making me so full.” He whispered into his lover's ear, then licking a strip over his cheek until he found his lips and kissed him till their breath became shorter and Ben's hips twitched against his will.

Leaning back, Ben raised his hips slightly, letting it slip out and leaving only the tip inside before clenching around him. Mike whimpered, letting himself fall back onto his back, leaving his whole body to Ben’s mercy.

Grinning, Ben thrust his hips down, taking him in all again, until he felt complete again before doing it again and again, until Mike's eyes unfocused and his hands flexed with every movement of Ben's hips.

“You want to fuck me? Because currently I am fucking myself on your dick.” Ben said while he stabilized himself with a hand on Mike's chest, feeling the jackhammer heartbeat under his fingertips.

“You can go on.” Mike breathed out, punched out by every downfall of Ben's hips.

“Don’t come!” Ben commanded after a second silence, only disturbed by their harsh breath and then took it, took his pleasure with all mighty want. Sweat gathered in the dip of his throat, before running down his chest until it dripped down on Mike's stomach.

Quickening his movements until the ache in his thighs turned into a burn, his ass felt fucked raw and his voice dropped to a gravel. During all of this, Ben watched Mike, how he fought against his orgasm, how he had his eyes squeezed shut and how lips were parted, tongue flickering out to wet those plushy lips .

Seconds away from coming untouched, Ben craved those lips, so he pulled Mike up by his shoulders until he was sitting under Ben again, getting kissed by every inch of his life.

“You can come.” Ben whispered to his lips when they parted, never letting his movements come to a halt, earning a moan, loud to his ears and deep for his fingertips still on Mike's chest.

“Thank you.” Mike whimpered and they both lost themselves to their orgasm, with Ben coming between them, and Mike coming deep inside of him, pressing deep inside of him, making him feel every twitch of his cock during his orgasm.

Coming down to find Ben lying on top of Mike on the bed, breath slowly going back to normal as they kissed lazily until they both dropped off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely [Beta](littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> take a look at my [benxmike](benxmike.tumblr.com) blog  
> Say hi to [me](luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)


End file.
